Legacy of the Bloodhound
by RichardJ
Summary: Jacky once more finds adventure and danger on the high seas. But will the call of the Moroccan harem where she was held captive for six months prove too strong? Book 3 of a series or can be read as a standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 1:

Mr. L.A. Meyer is acknowledged as the creator of the Bloody Jack characters and story. This story is a sequel to _From the Belly of the Bloodhound_ and _On the Trail of the Bloodhound _although it can be read as a standalone story if you wish.

The story so far:

Jacky and the girls from the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls, Boston are kidnapped by the vile slavers of the _Bloodhound_ and sold as slaves to a Moroccan merchant. The merchant, Hassan Nassar, takes the girls to his beautiful palace at Wadi Halaf, where they reside in his harem. Rather than sell the girls straight away he offers to free each girl if a ransom is paid within 6 months. When news of this reaches Boston, Lieutenants James Fletcher and Randall Trevelyne set off at once for Morocco to rescue the girls. By December 1806, all but three of the ransoms are paid and Jaimy and Randall leave as escort to the final group of sixteen girls on their journey back to Boston and freedom.

But three girls remain. Sally Anderson's father refuses to pay her ransom, and so Sally decides to make the most of her life at Wadi Halaf. She becomes one of Hassan's favourite concubines. She now uses her Arabic name, Karida.

Helen Bailey's father is a drunkard and no ransom was forthcoming for her. However, she is kidnapped from Wadi Halaf by a raiding Berber tribe, and falls in love with a Berber warrior. She now lives with her new husband in a village in the foothills of the Atlas mountains.

The third girl who remains is our heroine, Mary "Jacky" Faber, known at Wadi Halaf as Zakiyah, who has danced, fought and seduced her way to freedom and into Hassan's heart. He has offered to marry her, but Zakiyah has yet to accept. She had hoped she and Jaimy had a future together, but just before they were due to depart for Boston, Jacky learns that she is not the only girl in Jaimy's life. Not by a long way. Indeed, Sahlah, a slave girl briefly owned by Jaimy, and now living at Wadi Halaf, is expecting Jaimy's child.

Our story resumes six weeks after Jaimy, Randall and the final group of girls have left Morocco.

* * *

><p><em>Zakiyah Nassar,<br>Wadi Halaf, Salé  
>Morocco<em>

Miss Amy Trevelyne,  
>Dovecote Farm,<br>Quincy,  
>Massachusetts, America<p>

1 February 1807

My dearest Amy,

I hope you are well and that by now all the girls freed before Christmas are back with their families. I eagerly wait for another letter from you; it is so frustrating knowing it takes at least a month for a letter to travel between us.

I am settled into my life here at Wadi Halaf, although the threat of civil war is never far away. The Sultan's army is busy fighting the independent city states in the north and the Sultan has only moved a small force south to garrison Salé and Casablanca. After their raid in November, the Berber tribes to the south-east seem content to limit their fight against the Sultan to a few small raids against poorly protected outposts.

All the girls in the harem are delighted now Jasmina has given birth to her son, whom she and Hassan have named Kamal. We have been busy turning one of the rooms in the harem into a nursery. Judging by all the furniture and other items we've found, the harem has previously seen many children inside its walls.

I still haven't accepted Hassan's proposal of marriage. I don't know why I'm delaying; perhaps it's fear I am doing so on the rebound from Jaimy. But I'm well over that now, and I hope he and Martha are happy together.

Two new slave girls, Najeeba and Leena, joined us at Wadi Halaf not long after the girls left for Boston in December. I'll refer to them by their names given to them here in Morocco, since Hassan insists we all use Arabic names here at Wadi Halaf.

Najeeba and Leena are orphan sisters of English descent, aged 17 and 16; slightly taller than me and with straight fair hair. They were travelling from India to England when the ship they were on was lost in a storm. They were lucky to survive the storm, but not so fortunate when they came ashore just up the coast from Salé. Their experience in Salé was horrible and degrading and, but for fate, could have been the one that all of the Lawson Peabody girls may have had to endure. But their cruel master fell on hard times and his assets ended up as Hassan's property, along with the two girls. Najeeba has been sharing my alcove in the harem since Annie left, and I'm getting to know her a lot better. She is gradually recovering from her initial experience in Morocco and has been telling me about her ten years in India, which ended abruptly when her parents were killed.

Unfortunately for both girls they have no family to raise a ransom for their freedom. Najeeba seems quite philosophical about her enslavement and clearly likes Hassan. Elsewhere she and I would be rivals for Hassan's affections, but here we are allies and, with Jasmina and Karida (Sally), can sometimes bend Hassan to our will.

Leena is much more reserved and quite nervous outside the confines of the harem. Inside the harem she is becoming much more relaxed and is now good friends with her room mate, Karida. Neither Najeeba or Leena can speak more than a few words of Arabic, so I've been acting as interpreter when needed, although most of those we have regular contact with speak very good English.

Now that Hassan's sister, A'isha is happily married and living with her new husband, Najeeba and I have taken over as housekeepers of Wadi Halaf. I'm now expected to manage the running of this small palace and I'm glad I paid attention in Mistress Pimm's classes. Najeeba takes over when I'm in Salé, working in Hassan's shipping office. His office now handles not only Nassar family business but Faber Shipping, Worldwide, as well.

Now I'm a free woman, I must earn my keep at Wadi Halaf. Hassan is no longer required to shelter and protect me, although he has shown no inclination to throw me out nor to leave me without an escort when I'm in Salé. Still, I'm not going to abuse his hospitality and for most of the time my life is the same as when I was his slave.

By now the last group of girls who left here just before Christmas should be back with you, almost eight months since we were all captured. I eagerly await you letter confirming they all arrived safely. I keep thinking something may have happened to Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice. The ship that was to take all the girls released in December to Boston was requisitioned by the Sultan of Morocco's army. While two smaller replacement ships were soon found, it meant the girls had to travel in two groups.

Minerva and her group were travelling on the _Petrel_, a three-masted schooner with an old sea dog of a Scottish captain whom Hassan has known since he was a child. The _Petrel_ was due to travel to the Cape Verde Islands, to the southwest of us, before heading across the Atlantic to New York and Boston; a trip of at least five weeks to reach America. But the _Petrel_ returned to Salé two days ago with a new Portuguese captain and officers. Even if the ship travelled straight to Boston with the most favourable winds, she couldn't possibly have returned so soon.

Hassan shares my concern and has used his contacts to make enquiries. He has found out that the _Petrel_ acquired her new captain and officers in the Cape Verde Islands and the ship has since sailed to the notorious slave trade port of Banjul, before returning north to Casablanca and Salé. So far Hassan's contacts have been unable to find out anything about Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice's fate. It is possible they've simply had to change ship for some reason and are on their way to you, but not knowing is most worrying and waiting until I hear from you may make any action we take too late.

The _Zumorrod_ has arrived back in Salé, and I've asked Hassan if I may sail her to the Cape Verde Islands to find out more. He reluctantly agreed, acknowledging I'm a free woman so must make my own decisions. However, he suggested that as it will take a few more days to resupply the _Zumorrod_ for what may be a dangerous journey, I should at least stay at Wadi Halaf until then. Although I'm worried about what has become of our four friends, Hassan is right to suggest I make proper preparations before setting off. Added to which more information about their whereabouts may arrive any day.

I will write again before I set sail.

Your dearest friend,

Zakiyah.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 2:

I board the _Zumorrod_ two days later along with a much larger group than I first anticipated. Hassan has arranged for his older brother, Abdul, to join us on this voyage. He will be able to enter places and talk to officials where I, a mere woman, wouldn't be allowed. Abdul is a noted scholar at the university in Fez, but the Sultan has ordered it to close for the duration of the war and the scholars dispersed.

Hassan has also asked me to take Jamilah, Samed, Leena and Karida with me when I set sail. I'm not foolish enough to believe such a request from Hassan is anything less than an order, so I don't object. In fact I will welcome their company.

Leena is coming because she has rarely left the harem since her arrival, and Hassan is hoping a sea journey, even a dangerous one, may help her settle into the life she faces in Morocco. Jamilah is coming as Leena's mentor and instructor, a role she performed so well when I and the other Lawson Peabody girls arrived at Wadi Halaf. Samed is both guardian and protector for Leena and Karida.

Karida is coming because Abdul asked for her company, which Karida seems more than willing to provide. Najeeba is probably delighted, as with Karida and I out of the way she has only Jasmina competing with her for Hassan's affections.

We received little further news about the _Petrel,_ which has now left Salé with a new captain. Hassan's subsequent enquiries confirm the new captain is a Portuguese pirate and it now seems almost certain our four friends have been captured, or worse, somewhere between Salé and the Cape Verde Islands. We are due leave on tomorrow morning's tide on our journey to the Cape Verde Islands.

Tonight most of the crew who volunteered for this journey are ashore, as many of them have family to say goodbye to. Abdul and Karida are dining with some local merchants; and Samed and Jamilah are making enquiries with some people they know. All are trying to gather information about our four friends in their own different ways. Which leaves Leena and I on board tonight with a skeleton crew.

I've noticed Leena has taken a shine to one of the young sailors and I've felt it wiser to send her to the cabin she shares with Karida. I need to be careful as she is still Hassan's slave and while I don't mind her showing an interest in men, she isn't a free woman. I'd hate for her young man to come to harm because Samed took it upon himself to carry out his duty and protect the virtue of one of Hassan's slaves.

Hassan has said I must return to Wadi Halaf by the beginning of June if I wish to marry him, otherwise he will assume the call of the sea has been too strong for me to resist. I know Najeeba would be more than happy to replace me as his bride at a wedding. He offers me a comfortable existence in his harem with a reasonable amount of freedom, but is it what I want? He knows I'm uncertain, which is why he's been so supportive of my making this trip. I need to choose between the dangers and loneliness of a sea life, or the shelter and community life of a harem. Being away from Wadi Halaf will help me decide. I hope.

_On board the schooner_ Zumorrod, _11 February 1807_

I walk on to the deck after breakfast and am immediately greeted by Karida and Abdul, who have been talking by the starboard rail. I join them and before long we are discussing our mission to find and rescue Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice.

Our brief stop in Casablanca provided us with a possible explanation of what happened to the _Petrel_ in the Cape Verde Islands. It appears the _Petrel_'s captain, Angus McTavish, had a number of mistresses in different ports, none of whom were aware of the others. That is, until recently, when his mistress in Casablanca learned of his mistress in the Cape Verde Islands. There is some suggestion the two mistresses met in the Cape Verde Islands and McTavish arrived there to a very hot reception. There are different versions of what happened next but all of them involve a very unhappy time for McTavish. It is possible, therefore, that the _Petrel_ was acquired by the Portuguese pirate by legitimate means rather than capturing the ship while at sea.

We can't be certain though, and none of the rumours and stories give us any clue as to the fate of our four friends. But we should be able to find out something once we're in the Cape Verde Islands, which are now only four days away if this wind holds.

The sea journey has already done a lot to lift Leena's spirits. Karida and I have decided to put on our dancing costumes tonight and give a performance for our friends and crew. Abdul thinks it a great idea, and Samed and Jamilah don't object. Jamilah helps Karida and I chose our costumes from the large selection in one of the crates in the hold. She guides us towards very traditional outfits which don't reveal too much flesh. The last thing we need is to arouse all these men and spend the rest of the night fighting off unwanted attention. Of course, Samed will be there to protect us, so we don't have too much to worry about.

Leena has asked if she could join our dance and we agree she can do the dances she has practised. Her repertoire is not very large at the moment, but she is very graceful and with more practise could become an exceptional dancer.

As the evening moves towards night we clear an area on the deck and three of the crew pick up their instruments. They are not as skilled as the musicians at Wadi Halaf, but they are good enough for tonight. The crew of the _Zumorrod_ are selected for their sailing skills, not their musical ability.

We manage about a dozen different dances of different styles. Leena joins in four of the dances and even does a solo dance at the end of our performance. I'm sure she'll be a very good dancer in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 3:

_16 February 1807 _

As we get closer to the Cape Verde Islands we need to work out what to do when we get there. We will be guided by Samed, who was born there and knows the islands well. So this afternoon I've asked Samed, Karida, Leena, Abdul and Jamilah to join me in the main hold so we can work out a plan.

Samed firstly describes the islands to us. There are ten main islands, all volcanic, spread over 1,500 square miles of ocean. The islands are a Portuguese colony and a small garrison is stationed on two of the islands. The main towns are Praia on the island of Santiago, Mindelo on Sāo Vicente and Sāo Filipe on the still active volcanic island of Fogo. Samed recommends Mindelo as our first port of call as it is not only the closest to us but its deep harbour attracts more shipping than Praia or Sāo Filipe.

If the girls have not been captured by pirates then Samed believes they are likely to be in Mindelo or Praia. If they are prisoners of pirates then Fogo or one of the smaller islands is likely to be where they're held. Assuming they haven't been taken to the African mainland and sold as slaves. If that fate has befallen them then we have little chance of ever finding them. But we must try.

A shout from the lookout confirms my navigation has been accurate and we are approaching the island of Sāo Vicente. We should reach Mindelo by late afternoon. Samed speaks both the local creole and Portuguese, and apparently many of the islands' traders speak some Arabic, so we should be able to get around any language difficulties. When we dock we shall split into two groups. Abdul and Karida will make enquiries with the local Portuguese officials while Samed, Jamilah, Leena and I will contact the local traders and merchants.

I had some concerns about Leena leaving the ship, but Samed said he is charged with the protection of Karida and Leena and he and Abdul can guard them better if they are both with us. His statement reminded me that although Hassan wanted Karida and Leena to join this mission, they are still his slaves and, although not free, are at least entitled to his protection. As a free woman, I don't automatically receive his protection. Such is the price of freedom.

Samed advises against carrying too many weapons. Although the islands are home to slave traders and the occasional pirate, they are generally peaceful and soldiers of the Portuguese garrison would arrest anyone who looked as though they were going to cause trouble. So the weapons we carry will be well concealed.

We are making good time and should dock in time to start making enquiries this afternoon. Leena and Jamilah make sure we all have a good meal before we land as we don't know when our next one will be.

Mindelo is a lot smaller than I thought it would be and there is only a small market, most of which is closed for the day. After several fruitless hours of searching we find an inn and stop for a drink. We've had no word from Abdul and Karida, so it seems likely they've been as unsuccessful as we have. We are due to meet back at the _Zumorrod_ in a couple of hours time.

We are sitting there not knowing what to do next when music starts up in the far corner of the inn. We realise an area has been cleared for a stage. There is to be a performance of some sort and we move nearer to watch. Shortly after two girls come dancing onto the stage and my mouth drops open in astonishment. There before us is Ruth and Julia giving a very sensual dance for the thirty or so men and women crowded around the stage. Their performance is well appreciated and when it finishes they are showered with coins from a grateful audience.

They leave the stage through a back door and as quick as a flash I follow them. Only to be stopped the second I pass through the door with a knife pointing at my throat. Foolish, careless girl. I gulp and try to see who has pulled the knife on me. With a sigh I realise it is Minerva who is obviously acting as minder for Ruth and Julia, to make sure none of the audience come looking for extra entertainment from the girls. She fortunately instantly recognises me, and we are soon all embracing each other.

Ruth and Julia quickly change into street clothes and the four of us join Samed, Jamilah and Leena. I introduce them to Leena while Jamilah gives each of them a big hug.

But where is Beatrice? I am hoping they'd say she was nearby, but unfortunately not. I suggest we all return to the _Zumorrod_ and catch up with Abdul and Karida so we can all hear Minerva, Ruth and Julia's story at the same time. And all learn what has happened to Beatrice.

It is approaching midnight when we finish talking. As we had suspected McTavish had been ambushed by his angry mistresses and had quickly sold the _Petrel_ in a vain attempt to buy his way out of the wrath of his former lovers. The sale of the ship left the four girls stranded and without any money. A local Portuguese businessman, called José Pardal, offered to help by providing rooms in his house on the island of Fogo.

After a week or so the girls realised something was wrong, and suspected Pardal was a slave dealer. They became convinced he was arranging for them to be sold as slaves to some private buyer. Under the cover of darkness the girls climbed out of his compound and made their way to the harbour. But their escape hadn't gone unnoticed and in the chase that followed Beatrice was recaptured. Minerva wanted to stop and rescue Beatrice, but there were too many armed men around. So Minerva, Julia and Ruth stole a small boat and sailed north, eventually ending up in Mindelo. For the last month they have been making ends meet by dancing in the local inn where their act has become popular.

But they have been powerless to help Beatrice. They tried going to the Portuguese authorities but as soon as they mentioned José Pardal, and where Beatrice was being held, the authorities lost interest. The man obviously has powerful connections and is above the law. I've come across a pirate by the name of Eduardo Pardal in my travels, and I hope this Pardal isn't related to that nasty piece of scum.

So at first light tomorrow we set sail for Fogo. We are all praying that Beatrice is still there and is alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 4:

We waste no time setting sail this morning, and within an hour we can see the top of what must be a massive volcano on the horizon. Samed confirms it is the island of Fogo which simply consists of a 10,000 ft. tall volcano with a few scattered towns and villages clinging to the shoreline. Unfortunately Minerva, Ruth and Julia don't know the name of the village where Pardal's compound is located, but from their description of the harbour where they stole the boat, Samed is sure it is Sāo Filipe. There are few other places on the island where boats can reach the shoreline, so we are fairly confident we are on the right track.

Although we first sighted Fogo early this morning it is nearly lunchtime by the time we reach Sāo Filipe. By now the volcano towers above us and is quite intimidating. Samed assures us the volcano hasn't erupted for many years and we would have plenty of time to get away should it show any inclination to erupt now. I hope he's right.

As we draw near to the harbour Minerva points out a large two storey house, with a white wall surrounding it, on the outskirts of the town. She recognises it as Pardal's compound. The rest of town is made up of white European style buildings, all of which must have been built at the same time. It is smaller than Mindelo, which means our arrival will probably be known to everyone in town within half and hour. We had better move quickly. I would have preferred to moor in a nearby bay but the jagged volcanic rocks make it impossible to land anywhere other than Sāo Filipe harbour.

There's a ship anchored just outside the harbour and from the stench I quickly realise it's a slave ship. The slave ship is riding high in the water, suggesting it's empty and heading east to pick up a new cargo of slaves for America. My heart sinks when I realise that Beatrice may be on board.

The _Zumorrod_ is manoeuvrable enough to navigate the small harbour, so we can avoid any contact with the slave ship. There are several small fishing boats in the harbour, but nothing larger than the _Zumorrod_. Our hastily organised plan is for Abdul and Samed to go up to the Pardal compound and pose as interested buyers for white slave girls. The rest of us are to stay on board until they return, or we receive word from them.

Three hours later they return, both looking grim. At first I thought they were going to tell us Beatrice was no longer there. We all gather in the main hold to hear their news which, as I feared, is not good. Pardal isn't only a slave dealer but a drug dealer as well. Poor Beatrice is still in the compound but each meal she eats contains a drug, and she's steadily become addicted to it.

Jamilah says she's come across this dirty practise before, which is punishable by death on the mainland. Only in out-of-the-way places like here can Pardal and his like work their evil deeds. Their purpose is simple. Among the many nobles and lords of European countries are a few who wish to own a pretty white slave girl for their perverted pleasure. But either the laws of their country prohibit such practise, or it is socially unacceptable to own a slave. So Pardal makes a girl so dependent on a drug that she will willingly do anything to ensure she receives her next fix. The girl will take on the appearance of a lover, ward or consort, while in reality is the man's, or woman's, slave. Her addiction to the drug is so strong there is no humiliation or deed that she would refuse if demanded by her master or mistress.

Pardal makes his money by selling the drug, which is often one that is difficult to obtain and is controlled by a few men. If the girl's owner no longer purchases the drug from Pardal, then the slave will die a slow and agonising death. A merciful owner would end the girl's life quickly.

We all vent our anger at what we have heard. Ruth says that she, Julia and Minerva must have been drugged before they made their escape, as after a day or so of freedom they all started uncontrollable shaking. It was nearly two days before they were able to continue their journey. Jamilah confirmed they had suffered from withdrawal symptoms of a drug and were lucky they were somewhere safe when it happened.

After giving us the bad news, Jamilah offers a ray of hope. Most drugs she knows of must be taken for at least three months before the addiction becomes irreversible. If we can get Beatrice free then Jamilah thinks she could gradually break Beatrice's addiction by reducing the dose of the drug each day.

So Abdul and Samed will return to Pardal's compound in the morning and purchase Beatrice and as much of the drug as Jamilah thinks necessary. I give Abdul the diamond necklace that Hassan had given me as a present for organising his sister A'isha's wedding. Hopefully it is worth enough to buy Beatrice's freedom and an adequate supply of the drug.

I don't think any of us sleep much that night, and in the morning Samed warns me not to do anything rash. He must be a mind-reader as I did indeed want to put an end to Pardal's evil doings, although as yet I lack a plan of what to do. Samed warns me that while I have dealt with rogues, bullies, hard and cruel men in the past, I now face one who is truly evil. Any mistake on my part would almost certainly mean death, or worse, a life addicted to his evil drugs.

Abdul and Samed return to the compound after breakfast while we all remain below decks out of sight. Two hours later they return with Beatrice and as soon as she is below we all give her a big welcome and see to her comfort. She is overwhelmed by it all and Jamilah shoos us all out of the hold so she can take care of Beatrice.

I go up on deck and am about to give the order to cast off when I realise the channel out of the harbour is blocked by a large ship flying a skull and crossbones. I don't need a telescope to recognise the ship as the _Estremadura_, whose captain is my old enemy, the pirate Eduardo Pardal.

A jolly boat is pulling away from the _Estremadura_ and heading towards us. At its prow I can clearly see Eduardo Paradal looking like a cat who has found a bowl full of cream.

I give the alarm and Abdul, Samed, Minerva and several of the crew, all grab weapons and join me on deck. The others go hide below. We are out-numbered and the cannon on the _Estremadura_ could reduce the _Zumorrod_ to matchwood with a single broadside. We must try and talk our way out of this.

"Well if it isn't Bloody Jacky Faber!" is the first thing Eduardo Pardal says to us. This isn't a good start.

"My name is Zakiyah Nassar", I reply. "You're blocking the channel and we wish to leave".

"You don't fool me Jacky Faber. I recognise you and the flag you are flying".

Damn! I'd forgotten we were flying the Faber Shipping, Worldwide flag.

"She's my brother's woman" calls Abdul. "I'm Abdul Nassar of Salé and we demand you move your ship clear of the channel".

Well done Abdul! The right amount of authority in his voice clearly has an effect on some of Pardal's crew. The reputation of the Nassar family for looking after their own has clearly penetrated this far from Morocco.

But Pardal simply lifts his pistol and shoots Abdul in the leg. A deliberate wounding shot, not intended to be fatal. Abdul limps behind Samed who looks ready to charge the pirates, but I signal Samed to stay and cover Abdul and Karida, who has dashed up on deck to help Abdul below.

"That's how much I care about the Nassars" cries Pardal as he reloads his pistol. I had previously though Eduardo Pardal to be a cruel bully and a thug. Now I need to add _stupid_ to his list of attributes. Hassan, Abdul and Rashid may not get along with each other all the time, but when a member of the family is attacked, revenge is swift and merciless.

But this is not getting us any nearer to being able to sail away.


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 5:

I desperately try to think of a way out, but it is obvious we are hopelessly trapped. Out-numbered, out-gunned and unable to move, I can think of nothing to do but surrender.

"What are your terms for our surrender, Eduardo?" I ask.

"Your cargo and you is all that I demand," replied Pardal.

"We're not carrying any cargo, we came here looking for friends" I answer.

"You'll allow my men to search your hold, of course. If you're telling the truth then your ship may set sail, but you stay with me."

"No", whispers Samed in my ear. "You can't do this. He'll kill you, or worse."

"I must, Samed. What choice do we have. Promise me you'll take the _Zumorrod_ back to Salé and arrange an escort for Ruth, Julia, Minerva and Beatrice back to America. Please. I don't know what fate Pardal has in mind for me and I'm sure its not good. But at least give me the comfort of knowing I have succeeded in rescuing the four girls and the oath I made on the _Bloodhound_ has been fulfilled."

I am close to tears as Samed thankfully agrees to my request.

"Two of your men may board and inspect our hold" I call to Pardal.

He orders two of his men to board and fifteen minutes later they return to confirm our hold is empty of anything of value.

"Now order your ship to move and I will come onto the dock as soon as my ship has clear passage".

Pardal isn't the fastest of thinkers and simply signals his ship to move. Now is our only brief chance of escape. If we can cast-off and set sail before either Pardal or his ship realise what is happening, we may be able to use our superior speed to escape. Unfortunately, although Pardal hadn't thought of that trick, his second in command had. He jumps on board the _Zumorrod_ and holds a pistol to my head.

"No tricks now, Missy."

The game is up and as soon as the _Estremadura_ is clear, I am escorted ashore. Samed, true to his word, orders the _Zumorrod_ to cast-off. I can hear cries of "No!" from the hold and I can imagine the frantic efforts of my friends to stop what is happening now that they know our plan. But Samed wisely orders them below in case any shooting should suddenly start.

I stand facing Eduardo Pardal, who is struggling to keep his face from breaking into a grin. Just then another man joins us. From Eduardo's greeting I realise it is José Pardal. I recognise the family resemblance at once.

The _Zumorrod_ is well clear of the dock and is moving parallel to the _Estremadura_. This is the moment any trick on Pardal's part would unfold. He only needs to signal his ship and a broadside would sink the _Zumorrod_ in seconds. I immediately sense that this is just what he has in mind as I can see him timing his order to one of his crew holding a pair of signal flags.

In desperation I grab the pistol from José's belt and hold it to José's head.

"Any tricks, Eduardo, and this man dies", I try to say in my most authoritative voice. In reality I'm near to panic as I realise the danger my friends and crew are in.

"She's bluffing. Blow her ship out of the water, you stupid oaf" says José Pardal as he tries to grab my pistol.

In the struggle the pistol goes off. The next thing I know I'm lying on the dock with blood all over my face and clothes, and a pain in my left side. I first I think I've been shot, but I soon realise the pain in my left side is the body of José Pardal lying on top of me, and the blood all over me is his. I dare not look at him and I leave it for two of Eduardo's men to lift the body away. I lie there expecting my life to be ended at any moment, but no-one comes near me.

"Now who's the stupid oaf, José" mutters Eduardo. "Send the signal", he calls to his crewman.

"No!" I cry and cover my eyes, unable to watch.

But nothing happens. The signal is sent again, but still nothing happens. The _Zumorrod_ sails quickly out of range and with full sails set is far too fast for the _Estremadura_ to catch now. Both Eduardo and I look at his ship and see a man in the rigging, who presumably was to look out for the signal, swinging at a funny angle. None of the crew on deck have noticed anything amiss. I then realise the man has an arrow protruding from his chest. A silent and deadly shot like that could only have come from Minerva's bow.

My friends are safe, but my predicament is anything but. At least I have the small comfort of knowing José will no longer be enslaving more innocent girls to a life of debauchery.

"Take her on board and clap her in irons" is the only thing Eduardo Pardel says to his crew. He is clearly not happy about what has happened today. I fear I will be the subject of his wrath and try to steady my nerves.

Half an hour later I'm sat in a damp cell on board the _Estremadura_ with my neck, wrists and ankles cruelly locked in heavy fetters. I can barely move, not that there's anywhere to move to.

I try my best to lie down and wait patiently to find out my fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 6:

I have been in this stinking cell for over two weeks now. Two meals a day of weak broth and water. I try my best to exercise but my chains make even the simplest of movements painful.

I can see a small chink of sunlight through the tiny window in my cell door and the direction of the sun tells me we are heading west. To the Caribbean or America is my best guess. None of the crew has spoken to me and I still have no idea what fate awaits me. At least they didn't kill me after I shot José. Had that been one of the Nassar brothers I'd shot in front of one of his family then I wouldn't be alive to tell the tale to anyone.

Then, early one morning, my cell door opens and two of the crew drag me out of my cell. I'm hauled up on deck and I do my best to stand up straight. From the way the crew are avoiding me I can imagine I smell like something that has gone off. I'm made to stand near the rail and a hose is turned on me and the worst of the filth covering me is washed off. I try to rinse my hair but I can't lift my hands high enough. Fortunately the man hosing me realises what I'm trying to do and turns the hose on my hair. After a while I look like a drowned rat, and the crew seem satisfied I'm clean enough for now.

I stand their dripping waiting to see what happens next. The brightness of the day is starting to hurt my eyes after being confined in the dark cell for so long. A few minutes later Pardal comes over to me. He keeps his distance so I guess I still smell like a rotting fish.

He orders my chains removed and tells me to remove my clothes. None of the crew seem keen to come near me to comply with Pardal's order, so he picks two men to do his bidding. They quickly remove the chains, clearly holding their breath as they do so. Once free of the fetters I comply with Pardal's order to remove my clothes. He points to the side of the ship and I drop my clothes overboard. They still have some of José blood on them and were beyond cleaning. I don't regret parting with them.

Again the hose is turned on me, but this time I'm given soap and I do my best to scrub myself clean. It takes nearly half-an-hour and the crew are clearly enjoying the spectacle. Finally I feel clean and the crew's reaction as they move closer, shows I've rid myself of the foul odour.

One of the crew members hands me a European style dress. I haven't worn a dress like this for nearly nine months. It feels rough against my skin compared to the silks and satins I've been wearing in Morocco. I'm handed a comb and manage to untangle my hair.

By the time I'm finished I look quite presentable and I wait to see what will happen next. But to my surprise Pardal orders shackles to be locked on wrists and ankles and for me to be returned to my cell. But at least my cell has been washed clean while I've been on deck.

Several hours later the _Estremadura_ drops anchor. After a short wait I am taken from my cell and marched up on deck. I look around an instantly recognise the port where we have docked; Tortuga, cesspool of the Caribbean. Pardal and two of his men march me off the ship and into the town; my chains rattling as we walk over the cobbled streets. A few people look in our direction, but a girl in chains is a common enough sight in this place, so nobody stops us.

We enter a shabby backstreet tavern where I'm taken straight to a back room. Four men are sat there playing cards. From the cut of their clothes, they are merchants. My heart sinks when I realise they are likely to be slave dealers.

"What have you brought us this time, Eduardo?" says one of the men.

"None other than Jacky Faber, herself," he replies.

"Humph. Really? Is that true girl?"

"My name is Zakiyah. I'm a concubine of Hassan Nassar of Salé, Morocco."

"She lies," says Pardal.

"I hope for your sake she does," replies the merchant. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if you have gone and seized anything belonging to the Nassars. How did you come by her?"

"Took her off her ship in the Cape Verde Islands."

"Her ship? You captured her ship as well? You are doing well, Eduardo."

"No, the _Zumorrod_ escaped; but I have her."

"The _Zumorrod_, as in the two masted schooner belonging to Hassan Nassar?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Eduardo! You fool! Get her out of here, and don't ever mention your brought her to me. My advice is to get rid of her and take your ship to the far side of the world. Well out of the reach of the Nassars. Now go."

Pardal and his men push me out of the room and back onto the street. They are not happy and can't agree on what to do with me. His two men want to slit my throat and leave me in some alley where my body won't be found for days, but Pardal won't have it. No, he thinks that is too quick and painless a demise for me.

We stop in an empty alley where his two men want to argue the point. They pull pistols on Pardal. But Pardal has anticipated their move and has his pistols ready. Two quick shots and his two men lie dead in the street. I seize my chance and swing the chain of my shackles at the back of Pardal's head. It is not a hard enough blow to kill him, but he goes down with a groan. I grab the keys to my shackles and a money bag from Pardal's belt. Despite my leg chains, I make good speed as I run into the labyrinth of back streets. There is no pursuit.

Once free of my shackles I blend into the crowds in the main part of Tortuga. I've no idea what to next, but at least I am free.


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 7:

I rent a room in a small out-of-the-way inn and lie low for a few days until I see the _Estremadura_ leave port. Pardal's money bag contains enough for me to buy passage to America and I manage to find a merchant ship willing to take me as far as New Orleans. I supplement my dwindling purse by singing and dancing in local inns as I gradually make my way north. It is late April by the time I reach Boston.

My first call is to Ezra Pickering's office. I want to find out the state of things before my arrival becomes widely known. The last I heard the English Admiralty was still offering a sizeable reward for my hide. Ezra is surprised and delighted to see me, but confirms my caution in keeping my arrival quiet is justified. There is still a reward for my capture and various English navy captains make enquiries from time to time when they dock in Boston. I promise to keep a low profile and only meet with a few select friends while I'm here.

Ezra's warning means any thought I may have had of staying in Boston are dashed. On the positive side, Ezra tells me that Faber Shipping, Worldwide is doing well and Higgins has been doing a good job as acting Manager. I'm delighted but mystified. When I was captured, my shipping assets consisted of one small boat, the _Morning Star_. Now, apparently, my company also owns a small schooner, which Higgins has named _Nancy B. Alsop_ after my mother. Apparently Ezra and Higgins needed a new ship to handle the American end of trade between Morocco and America, to which Faber Shipping has an exclusive contract. The trans-Atlantic voyage is managed by one of Hassan's ships as far as Boston, and the _Nancy B. Alsop_ ferries goods and passengers from Boston to other east coast ports.

I leave Ezra with instructions to draw up documents to make Higgins appointment as Manager permanent, and I go to find the new offices of Faber Shipping, Worldwide which Ezra tells me are near the docks. I find the offices easily enough but am surprised to find not only Higgins at work, but Amy Trevelyne as well.

"Jacky!" squeals Amy when she sees me. She nearly bowls me over as she runs to hug me and we are soon locked in a sisterly embrace. Higgins waits patiently for his turn to greet me.

Work stops for an hour while the three of us catch up on each other's news. After a brief discussion about business with Higgins, including his appointment as Manager of the American arm of Faber Shipping, Worldwide, I steal Amy away from the office and she and I go to talk in private. At last I once again have someone to share my thoughts and secrets with. It is something I missed so much after I left the harem at Wadi Halaf. There wasn't much time or room on board the _Zumorrod _for girl-talk, and I've so much I want to share with a close friend.

"Are you alright?" asks Amy. "You don't seem as happy as I thought you'd be to escape from that cruel place. You are planning to stay in Boston, aren't you?"

"We had to abide by strict rules, but we were not treated cruelly at Wadi Halaf. Life is so different there. I didn't like being a slave, but life in the harem was pleasant in many ways. Anyway, Hassan set me free. But how come you are working in the office?"

"Only one morning a week. Mistress Pimm decided it would be useful as part of my studies. But never mind about me; surely you're not contemplating returning to that man's harem?" gasps Amy.

"Actually, yes. I can't stay in Boston. The English Admiralty is still searching for me and seem determined to hang me. And as I've told you, Jaimy and I have gone our separate ways. Is he here in Boston, by the way?"

"No. He and Martha were married a few weeks after they returned from Morocco and they've now sailed for England. I believe he intends to rejoin the English navy. But that doesn't explain why you want to return to Morocco. Why not resume your studies at the Lawson Peabody School?"

"No I can't. Mistress Pimm insists all her girls are 'innocent'. I'm no longer 'innocent', as she calls it."

"Oh, Jacky! I'm so sorry for you. It must have been terrible. But I think Mistress Pimm is making an exception for those girls who were held in Morocco. It wasn't your fault you lost your innocence. No one need ever know."

How can I explain to Amy that it wasn't terrible. That like the other girls who lost their 'innocence' at Wadi Halaf, it was by our own free choice. No one there forced any of us. If the girls and parents here in Boston want to pretend otherwise to preserve the girl's marriage prospects, then it is a convenient lie that I won't destroy.

"I don't think it is something I can hide, Amy. You see, I'm fairly certain I'm pregnant. I'm expecting Hassan's child."

There, it is said. Something I suspected on my journey here. At first I thought my queasiness was the after effects of being held prisoner on the _Estremadura_, but I now realise is the first signs of pregnancy. I wait patiently while Amy recovers from shock. Nothing in her experience has prepared her for that little bombshell.

To Amy's credit she doesn't scold me or lose her calm. Indeed she offers support and comfort. A room at Dovecote for as long as I want. Her family doctor to attend me and confirm my pregnancy. A shopping trip around Boston. All of which I gratefully accept.

It is strange that while I was in Morocco, I would often think of Boston; but now I'm here I am constantly remembering my life in Morocco. Although I've been wearing western style clothes since my escape from Pardal, I no longer feel entirely comfortable in them. I'm Zakiyah of Morocco now, and I feel I should wear something more appropriate. Fortunately several shops are making the best of the new trade in fine cloths from Morocco and a couple have made up some excellent traditional Moroccan skirts and tops. Not to mention a beautiful djellaba. I go into the shop and try on some of the clothes. By lunchtime I'm dressed in my new clothes and once again feel the comfort of silk against my skin.

Amy decides we should go to the Lawson Peabody school this afternoon and visit Mistress Pimm and the girls. This is the part that I'm really nervous about. How will Mistress Pimm receive me?


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 8:

I needn't have worried. The welcome from the girls and the teachers was overwhelming. Mistress Pimm was visibly relieved when I told her about the rescue of Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice. I just hope Abdul has been able to arrange for their return to Boston, and Jamilah has cured Beatrice of her addiction to José Pardal's evil drug. I decided against telling everyone about Beatrice's treatment at the hands of Pardal; no sense in worrying people unduly when there is nothing they can do. In any case, this is something Beatrice's parents should be told first.

While Amy and the other girls resume their lessons, I help clear up after the special afternoon tea put on for me. This gives me a chance to go down to the kitchen and catch up with Annie and Sylvie. Both are now happily married and have used their training at Wadi Halaf to good effect. I help prepare dinner and we soon lose ourselves in the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. About five o'clock the bell rings and Annie goes upstairs to see what is required. She returns a few minutes later and tells me that Clarissa would like to see me in her room. Annie takes me there and I find Clarissa sitting alone on her bed. I notice she has undone the high collar on her dress and I can just see her slave collar still fixed round her neck.

Before I can sit down she stands up and gives me an enormous hug.

"Oh Zakiyah! I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again when we left Morocco."

It was not until later I realise she called me Zakiyah rather than Jacky. Somehow it seemed appropriate. I ask about the slave collar she wears. I once wore one, but it was removed when I was captured and held at Biri Barash by the Berber tribe. When I was rescued, Hassan informed me I was a free woman, so my collar was never needed again.

Clarissa says she insists on keeping hers on until all the girls who wish to return are back in America; much to the annoyance of her father. With my news about Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice, she expects them to arrive in Boston any day now. Once they do, Clarissa wants me to take the collar back to Hassan.

The rest of the evening is very pleasant. We all reminisce about Wadi Halaf, and most memories are happy ones despite the circumstances of our captivity. Amy is returning to Dovecote for the weekend and insists I come to visit. Tonight I am a guest in the school dormitory.

The next morning I go down to the office by the dock to see Higgins. I notice a merchant ship flying a familiar flag coming into the harbour. Not the _Zumorrod_, but another ship of the Nassar fleet. Could this be the ship bringing Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice home?

I wait patiently near where the ship is to dock. My heart leaps for joy when I see the four girls. But not just Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice are there. With them is Jamilah, Abdul and Karida. I run to the gangplank and after their initial surprise, am greeted warmly by all seven of them. Jamilah takes me aside and tells me Beatrice is fully recovered, although she had a very difficult time which may haunt her for years to come. Samed has returned Leena to Wadi Halaf. By rights, Karida should have stayed in Wadi Halaf, but Hassan instructed she join Abdul on this trip.

Abdul's injury was only minor and he has recovered fully. He has come to Boston to continue his scholastic studies at Harvard since the university in Fez is still closed. Needless to say, Hassan was furious with Pardal and a price now sits on the pirate's head. Hassan has also ordered his ships' captains to search for news of me.

I mention my suspected pregnancy to Jamilah and when we are in private she takes a few moments to examine me. Fortunately I've recovered from my experiences on the Estremadura and have eaten well since my rescue. She pronounces me to be in good health and confirms I am almost certainly pregnant.

Later we go to the school with Karida. Minerva, Ruth, Julia and Beatrice have been reunited with their parents and no one begrudges them some family time in private. Karida is very hesitant to go see her parents. After all, these are the parents who refused to ransom Sally Anderson, leaving her no option but to take on a new life as Karida.

I seem to be the only one surprised that Abdul and Karida are promised in marriage. I finally manage to get Karida alone for a short while to ask her about this sudden and surprising (at least to me) romance. I'd always thought she was Hassan's favourite concubine. She smiles and says that Hassan is far more perceptive than we sometimes give him credit. He recognised Abdul and Karida's affection for each other shortly after the Berber attack on Wadi Halaf. Our voyage to the Cape Verde Islands turned their relationship from friendship into lovers, and Hassan had been gracious enough to not stand in the way.

As Jamilah has nowhere to stay, Amy invites her to stay at Dovecote. The ship that brought her here is returning to North Africa in five days time and Jamilah and I have decided to return to Morocco on her.

It is Saturday morning and Karida can't put off visiting her parents any longer. I promise to go with her before Amy, Jamilah and I leave for Dovecote. I know this is going to be a difficult reunion.

We call at her house and her elder brother answers the door. He doesn't recognise her and mistakes us for beggars. He is quite rude and it is not until Mrs. Anderson comes to see what all the fuss is about before we are allowed inside. She has no difficulty in recognising her daughter and breaks down in tears of joy.

Mr. Anderson is not at home and Mrs. Anderson tells her rude son to go and find him. What follows is very emotional and all three of us are in tears before long. Her tragic story is one probably repeated in many homes in Europe and America. The father rules the house and all attention is given to the son. A daughter is a worthless nuisance whose only value is being a marriageable commodity to seal a business deal. The wife and mother, of course, has no say in the matter. Once again I'm reminded that a slave girl in Morocco has more legal rights than a married woman in the so called civilised West.

Mr. Anderson returns shortly after and at least has the grace to seem pleased to see his daughter. When told of Karida's pending marriage to a well respected scholar from a wealthy Moroccan family, he positively lights up at the thought. That this wealth originally came from piracy and skulduggery is something neither Karida or I chose to mention.

At least Karida is welcomed back into her family and I feel happy for her. With Amy and Jamilah waiting for my return, I make my farewells and leave the Andersons to their reunion.

I rejoin Amy and Jamilah and we set off on horseback for Dovecote. I suggest making a slight detour passed the Bailey house so I could pass on news about Helen and her new husband. But Amy advises against it. Mr. Bailey has been a drunk for years and has finally reached rock bottom. Mrs. Bailey has left him and their once smart house is now a dilapidated shell. Amy only confirms Helen's decision to make herself a new life in Morocco was the best choice she could make.


	9. Chapter 9

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 9:

Our time at Dovecote is delightful. Amy has made me promise to keep writing to her and I've agreed she may write a book about my life in the harem. After dinner the three of us are in Amy's room chatting when she gets up and disappears into the next room for a few moments. When she returns she is wearing the Moroccan dancing outfit that Clarissa has given her. It is an outfit normally worn by dancing girls when entertaining men and is very revealing, leaving little to the imagination. While I wear such a costume quite regularly, I didn't think Amy would have the courage to put it on. But she looks beautiful in it and can even make some of the dancing movements that show her body off to good effect.

On Sunday afternoon the three of us return to Boston. Amy has school tomorrow, and I wish to visit Karida and her family again before we leave. I'm only sorry I'll miss her wedding, but I need to be back in Morocco by Hassan's deadline of the beginning of June.

In my remaining two days in Boston I spend as much time as possible saying farewell to my friends. For all I know I may never see them again, but somehow I sense I may see some of them one day. And I fully intend to keep my promise to Amy, and write regularly. My business affairs are in order and Ezra and John Higgins are more than capable of managing my small enterprise on my behalf.

When I say goodbye to Beatrice she gives me a special thank you for coming to rescue her and saving her life. She seems to have recovered well from her ordeal, although I don't doubt it will be an experience that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

My final goodbye is to Amy. Our lives must now take completely different paths and there is no guarantee when we will be together again. We both try to hold back our tears, and fail. Which makes me feel slightly better knowing I have someone who is close and who loves me. Leaving so many of my former friends in Boston is being very hard on me.

At midday Jamilah and I board the ship that is to take us back to Morocco.

_30 May 1807_

I've lost count of the number of times I've sailed across the Atlantic and the wind has always been strong and given us a speedy passage. But this voyage is taking forever. The light breezes and calm seas mean we will not arrive in Morocco by the end of May. Hassan made it clear that if I didn't return by then he would assume I wasn't going to and had chosen a life at sea instead. I don't know whether he extended his deadline when he heard I had been captured by Pardal. Put simply, I am now uncertain how I will be received. He would be within his rights to send me away. I'm a free woman and despite the baby in my womb, neither Hassan or I has a hold over the other.

I ask Jamilah's advice but she can only guess at Hassan's reaction to my late return. While Hassan ordered his captains to seek word of my whereabouts after my kidnapping by Pardal, she doesn't think my disappearance would alter Hassan's plans. He set the deadline for a reason, and he has far too many responsibilities to alter it for one missing woman.

I am very worried. I have few people to turn to for help. If Hassan refuses to take me into his house then I have no-one in Morocco to protect me. More than likely I will end up in a brothel somewhere. If I were still his slave then things may be different. As his slave he may wish to sell me, but in my heart I believe that even if he did he would ensure I go to a caring man.

I'm not able to think very straight, so I can only put the crazy decision I make down to worry and uncertainty. I remember Clarissa has given me her slave collar to take back to Hassan. What if I put in on my neck and proclaim to the world I am Hassan's property. Surely Hassan would be obliged to take me in.

Jamilah is much less certain about my idea and strongly advises against it. But in the end she doesn't prevent the sailor I've asked to weld the collar around my neck from doing his work. For the first time in months I again feel the weight of a Moroccan slave collar on my neck.

It is the second week of June when we dock in Salé. Both Jamilah and I notice a change in the normally busy crowds around the harbour. There are fewer merchants doing business and a noticeable increase in the number of soldiers. We make our way to the Nassar offices and feel slightly better when we see the familiar faces of the office staff. But they seem to be worried about something and after we press them for answers about what is happening we realise why they are concerned. The Sultan is moving his army south, and the ruling sheiks of Salé have confirmed their alliance with the Sultan. The Sultan's army is still some distance to the north and is heading south-east towards the lands owned by the Berber tribes. War is on our doorstep and everyone is tense.

We ask the staff to arrange for an escort to take us to Wadi Halaf. I also ask them to post my letter to Amy, explaining what I plan to do. An escort is arranged for us consisting of ten armed men wearing the uniform of the Sultan's army. I don't know how Hassan will react when we turn up at Wadi Halaf with an escort of the Sultan's soldiers, but we have no alternative.

By late afternoon we reach Wadi Halaf and are both escorted to the dining room. This is the same room that acted as a hospital after the battle here eight months ago, although no trace of its use for that purpose remains.

We don't wait long before I see the door open and the tall silhouette of a man standing there. I wait nervously to see what Hassan's reaction will be, but to my surprise I find it is his half-brother, Rashid who is standing there. He walks into the room and sits down at the head of the table. He doesn't invite us to sit and Jamilah and I are made to stand there. He studies us for a few moments before speaking.

"I hadn't expected to see either of you again after my brother fled into the mountains to lead his Berber rebels. He has at last shown his true colours. The Sultan has declared Hassan a rebel and his land and property are forfeit to me. Now Wadi Halaf is mine."

We have many questions but from Rashid's tone we are not permitted to ask any. Fortunately he likes the sound of his own voice and we glean some details of what has happened.

Three weeks ago Hassan had warning of the approaching Sultan's army and of Rashid's political moves to have Hassan declared a rebel so his property would be seized. Hassan and most of the household have all escaped to the south-east to join his mother's tribe in the Atlas mountains. When Rashid entered Wadi Halaf it was to an empty house with only a handful of slaves left to tend it. But he seems happy enough and has since purchased more slaves and moved his four wives and their children into the harem.

He walks towards us and appraises both Jamilah and I. He knows Jamilah and after a short discussion offers her the role of housekeeper of Wadi Halaf. She accepts, realising as I do that we have very little choice. He turns to me and fingers my slave collar.

"Your collar shows you to be Hassan's property. As all Hassan's property is now mine by the order of the Sultan, you are now **my** slave. Do you understand?"


	10. Chapter 10

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 10:

"Yes, master," I reply realising I am in no position to claim I'm a free woman. Not that it would help anyway as he would probably throw me out to fend for myself. I remember to add "master" to my response in the nick of time. Hassan may have tolerated me omitting that word, but I know Rashid would never allow a slave to forget her place.

"You shall be in charge of the new odalisques in the harem and take responsibility for their training, and ensure my wives' needs are seen to in all respects. I will inform Tengo, my chief eunuch, of you appointment and you will take your instructions from him. Tengo will advise you of my harem's rules and I strongly advise you to obey them. Tengo and my other eunuchs are not as soft as my brother's eunuchs; so be warned."

I sense we're about to be dismissed, but Rashid has one further question of Jamilah.

"I believe Zakiyah is a good dancer. Is that so, Jamilah?"

"Yes, my lord. One of the best I've ever trained". As a free woman, Jamilah is not required to refer to Rashid as 'master'.

"Good. I shall have need of your dancing skills next week. Make sure you practise hard in between your other duties, Zakiyah. You are dismissed."

Without further ceremony we are escorted by a male slave as far as the harem entrance where a huge Nubian eunuch stands guard. Word of our arrival and Rashid's orders hasn't reached the Nubian yet and we are made to wait in a small room just inside the harem entrance. This room was once a store room where the djellabas were kept so the girls could go in and out of the harem easily. The fact that no djellabas hang here suggests that I and the other slave girls will be spending most of our time in the harem. We wait patiently.

A Nubian who introduces himself as Tengo joins us about half an hour later. He makes me wait while he escorts Jamilah to her sleeping quarters in the harem. On his return he makes me undress and he carefully examines me all over. He notices I am pregnant but makes no further comment about it. He enters my name and details in a book and then commands me to follow him. I reach down for my clothes but he tells me to leave them. So I follow him naked along the corridor decorated with the erotic murals towards the pools. There he says I have fifteen minutes to bathe and refresh myself.

As worried as I am about my fate, the water of the pools brings back pleasant memories. I am careful to be ready by the time he returns. He carries a silk top and skirt which I quickly put on. When I am ready he leads me back along the corridor to a room I recognise. This is where the eunuchs usually rest when not required for other duties. Hassan had only two eunuchs; Rashid has seven, all huge men and all but two are Nubians. Tengo introduces me to the other eunuchs and in front of all of them spells out the rules of the harem which I'm not only expected to follow, but also to make sure the girls in my charge obey.

To my relief the rules are only slightly stricter than those in Hassan's harem. The harem is divided into three groups of women. The free servants, such as Jamilah, who share three of the eight-bed dormitories and may come and go as their work requires. Rashid's four wives occupy one dormitory each with their respective children. They have exclusive use of the pools between 8 o'clock in the morning until lunch time. The third group are the odalisques, of whom I'm in charge. We all share a single dormitory and not only must we keep the harem clean and do all the chores, but we must tend to every whim of Rashid's wives. We must bathe every day when we wake up and vacate the pools by 8 o'clock. We may not leave the harem unless commanded by Rashid or Tengo. Food and other supplies for our duties will be fetched for us by one of the eunuchs.

Tengo then escorts me to the odalisques' dormitory. Each dormitory is built to house eight women, but to my horror I'm told there are fourteen of us, excluding me. Tengo tells me all the odalisques are in the large room next to the pools at the moment, receiving instruction on something or other. He doesn't know what and doesn't seem to care. I open the dormitory door and am shocked at the mess before me. Bedding and clothes are strewn everywhere and there seems no sense of order. I realise there are only the usual eight beds. I question Tengo about this and he informs me that some girls must either share or sleep on the floor.

I can't hide my disgust at the shambles before me. Tengo seems to find it amusing.

"I think you have your work cut out, Zakiyah" he chortles. "And your master's inspection is only three days away. I hope you have a plan to get your girls in line, or your body will suffer the consequences." He points to the cruel whip tucked in his belt to make sure I understand what he means.

I walk around the room and then inspect the toilets and basins off the short internal corridors connecting this dormitory to its neighbours. Filthy.

"When do I meet the Rashid's wives?" I ask.

Tengo responds with a stroke of his whip across my shoulders. The shock rather than the force of the stroke sends me to the floor.

"A slave must never use her master's name. You shall always refer to him as 'master'" he says in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry", I cry. I feel like curling up and trying to forget everything around me, but Tengo hauls me to my feet.

"The odalisques will be returning shortly. An introduction to the master's wives will have to wait until tomorrow. Now prepare yourself."

He leaves and I sit on the edge of one of the beds, stunned for a moment. But only for a moment. I must think and plan what to do. I must show these girls who is in charge the moment they enter or I'll never be able to control them. I decide what to do. Firstly I choose which bed shall be mine and remove the clothes of the bed's former occupant and put them by the door. In fact I gather all the discarded clothing and dump them in the pile by the door. I take a minute to check my shoulders. Tengo's whip has left a mark, but fortunately nothing that won't disappear in a day or so.

I don't need to wait long before I hear the chatter of girls approaching. Through the window in the door I see thirteen of them approaching. A mixed bunch ranging in age from about 10 to 16 years old. All are wearing the same outfit as I am. As they near the door I open it and stand in the doorway. They all stop suddenly so that those at the back collide with the girls ahead of them.

"My name is Zakiyah and I'm now in charge of you. I am displeased at the state of this room so you have made a very poor start. Now come in and introduce yourselves."


	11. Chapter 11

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 11:

They file in and look very uncertain. A couple of the younger ones look close to tears and I suddenly worry that I may have been a bit too hard on them. But one of the older ones pipes up saying she is the eldest and is in charge. I quickly correct her on that point. She looks ready to make a fight of it and when I turn away she takes a swing at me with her fist. I have no difficulty in avoiding her blow and quickly have her in an arm lock and begging for mercy. I repeat what I had said and this time she accepts I'm in charge. Some of the younger ones actually seem pleased at what has happened so I guess the girl on the floor in front of me is a bully and has few friends among the girls.

"I was told there are fourteen of you, where's the missing girl?"

"She's at dancing practise, Mistress," replies one of the younger girls. "She should be here soon."

"Like you I'm a slave, so don't call me Mistress," I correct the girl, trying not to sound too hard.

"Now collect whatever clothing and bedding is yours off the floor and stand with it over there."

The girls all line up and I take a close look at them. I quickly see there are three pairs of sisters and I can't help notice one of the girls shows several marks from Tengo's whip.

I ask her what she had done to deserve such cruel punishment but she just looks at me blankly. Her sister stands next to her and grabs her hand. One of the other girls then tells me these two girls don't understand Arabic. I stand there dumbfounded. How are these girls expected to obey orders if they aren't given to them in a language they understand. I can see these girls are of European descent so I try speaking in English. They still don't respond, so I try French. Success!

I learn their names are Sophie and Amelie and they were captured four years ago by pirates. Like the others they were bought by Rashid just over a week ago and they have no idea what is expected of them. When I question the other girls, I find their story is similar. Nearly all the girls are frightened and simply looking for someone to organise them and tell them what to do.

Suddenly I hear an excited shout of "Zakiyah!". I turn towards the door and to my surprise I see Leena.

We embrace each other and it takes all my strength to avoid bursting into tears.

It takes all my organising skills to sort out the sleeping arrangements and settle everyone for the night. Fortunately Leena knows where to obtain some food so we have a picnic in the dormitory which eases tensions and I start to get to know the girls in my charge. I'm so glad Leena bravely volunteered to stay behind in case Jamilah or I returned. I know the risk she has taken in doing so.

Next morning, after our bathe in the pools and breakfast, I organise the girls into three teams. I appoint Leena and two of the older girls, Adara and Layla, in charge of each team and give each a list of chores to attend to this morning.

I have a list of things I needed to discuss with Tengo. I'm not looking forward to our encounter, but I must sort these things out now if the harem is going to pass Rashid's inspection in a couple of days time. I had learnt he was so displeased at his last inspection he had ordered Tengo to pick one of the girls at random and punish her. That was the source of the marks I saw on Sophie's back last night.

I approach the eunuch's room and knock on the door. I'm ordered to enter and I stand facing two of the eunuchs with Tengo sat at a desk to one side.

"Well, what do you want?" Tengo growls.

"There are some matters I need to discuss with you about the running of the harem, Chief Eunuch".

"Indeed! Well?"

"Firstly we need more beds in our dormitory. There are fifteen of us and only eight beds. While the younger ones may be able to share, the beds are too narrow for the older girls to sleep more than one to a bed. Perhaps if you could arrange for some bunk beds from the barracks to be moved into our dormitory we can accommodate all the girls without taking up any more space."

He doesn't reply so I press on.

"Secondly, I need to know the arrangements for meals and other duties, both for the girls and so we may serve the master's wives.

"Thirdly, I understand that five of the girls in my charge have mothers here at Wadi Halaf. I am told the mothers do not sleep in the harem and must live in the soldiers' barracks. They are only permitted to see their daughters for one hour once a week. This is an inadequate amount of time for the younger girls to have with their mothers. I ask that the mothers with girls under 14 be allowed to visit for one hour three times a week and for two hours on Sunday."

Tengo still doesn't react and I begin to worry I've overstepped the mark with my last request. But if I don't make the request now I will never be able to.

"I was warned you are a troublemaker but some of what you say makes sense. I must think about what you ask. Wait over there."

I am very nervous and not entirely certain what to do. I decide a display a subservience may help so I adopt the waiting position I've been taught. I kneel down and sit on my ankles. I spread my knees slightly apart and place my arms on my along my legs so my hands are resting on my knees, palms facing upwards. This is not normally a position required of a slave girl while she's inside the harem, but it can't do any harm.

It seems to impress Tengo who stands in front of me a few minutes later and raises my head so I'm looking straight at him.

"You are a strange one, Zakiyah. A rebel one moment and a graceful slave the next. I don't know what to make of you.

"The bunk beds will be moved this afternoon and I shall have the list you require later this morning. As for the mothers' visits I must talk with the master and ask his permission. You may go."

I stand and leave the room as quickly as I can without breaking into a run. Only when I'm back in our dormitory do I risk a smile. I have won a victory today and for the first time I feel everything may turn out alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 12:

My musings are broken by a woman's shout of "Slave! Slave!" from one of the neighbouring dormitories. I go to investigate, already suspecting it is one of Rashid's wives demanding attention. I am nearly at the door of the dormitory where the shout came from when one of my younger girls, Jinan, comes running towards me carrying a bowl of fruit.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault," she says to me. "I forgot to place a bowl of fresh fruit in her room this morning."

I take the bowl of fruit and send Jinan back to what she was doing. I knock on the door and wait for permission to enter. The door flies open and a pregnant woman in her early twenties stands there looking very angry. I fear she is going to strike me so I drop to my knees and hold the bowl up. My display of submission seems to quell her anger and she contents herself with snatching the bowl from my hands and slamming the door in my face.

I go to find Jinan who should be cleaning the rooms next to the pools. I don't have to walk far before I find her. She couldn't resist waiting to see what happened.

"Tuesday has a nasty temper. I'm sorry, please don't punish me. I won't forget again," she blurts out.

"I'm not going to punish you, Jinan, but it would be wiser if you remembered her bowl of fruit in future. Why do you call her Tuesday? That can't be her real name."

"No, we must call all our master's wives 'Mistress', so to avoid confusion we secretly call them by the night they are normally called to our master's bedchamber. Four wives; Monday to Thursday!"

I can't help laughing. "And he rests on the other three days I suppose," I say.

"Oh, no. On those days he samples the odalisques," she says in a very matter of fact way.

Given the age of most of the girls I'm shocked at what I hear. But Jinan reassures me that it is only the older girls he seduces, and like Hassan, he only takes a girl to his bed if she is willing. And I suspect several of the girls are very willing. How else can a slave girl rise above the lowest rank in the harem.

After a few days I have a routine organised and we all settle into a busy but manageable life. We have very little contact with the wives other than to fetch and carry whatever they want. We are occasionally asked to look after one or more of their children for a few hours and we all enjoy our time playing with them. The oldest girl is seven, the oldest boy still in the harem is five. Once a boy reaches six he is moved to the men's quarters where he is cared for by male tutors and slaves. His mother is allowed to see him for about an hour; daily at first, but gradually that is reduced to three or four times a week.

Rashid makes his inspection and finds nothing wrong. He doesn't go as far as complimenting me on my efforts but Tengo tells me later that Rashid is pleased.

My next hurdle is the dance performance Rashid has commanded. Leena and I have practised hard every afternoon and sometimes in the evening when Jamilah is free. We have three more days to practise the sequence of dances Rashid wants us to perform.

My pregnancy is starting to affect my balance and Jamilah tells me I should only continue dancing like this for another few weeks. The dances we perform for the men always display a girl's belly, emphasizing that it is the cradle for new life. It is quite acceptable to display that cradle with new life growing in it. Up to a point. Nobody finds a dancer with a belly like a sack of turnips very graceful.

The evening of the performance arrives and after bathing in the pools, Leena and I are taken to a side room and prepared. Oils are rubbed all over our body and scents applied. The costumes are beautiful and only require a small amount of jewellery to complete our outfit. We haven't been told who we are performing for, but from the nature of our costumes and the dances we've rehearsed it is clearly an all male audience. I become concerned for Leena. Unlike me she doesn't wear a collar, the absence of which signifies she is available for other forms of entertainment after the dancing.

She tells me not to worry and reminds me she was no longer a maiden when she arrived at Wadi Halaf at the end of last year. When I first met her I thought she was timid and shy, but as I've become closer to her I realise she has matured into a young woman quite capable of looking after herself when it comes to dealing with men.

We step out onto the dance floor to find an audience of thirty or so men. There are no introductions and as soon as Rashid claps his hands the musicians start. Leena and I work through our routine and from the reaction of the audience they seem well pleased. At the end we are both very hot and our bodies glisten with sweat. Rashid calls us both over to where he and a well dressed man in his forties are sitting. Rashid signals for me stand in front of him while Leena stands in front of the man.

"Your royal highness, may I present Zakiyah and Leena."

Rashid's introduction means this man must be Mulay Sulelman, King and Sultan of Morocco. We have just performed for the most powerful man in Morocco.

The lights on the dance floor dim and it is as though the four of us are alone in the room. The other guests resume talking and eating. The Sultan bids Leena to come sit by him and she obeys. Rashid likewise commands me to come closer and has me kneel just in front of him. He reaches out and gently wipes the sweat from my shoulders. His hands wander around my neck and I suddenly feel myself losing control. I look into his eyes and see lust and desire. I love Hassan, not Rashid, but my body is betraying me as it responds to his touch. I let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure. My heart and breathing go faster as his hands linger on my breasts before they move downwards to my swollen belly. He gently places his hands across the swelling to be greeted by a kick from my baby.

This is not the first time I've felt my baby move, but it is the strongest kick I've felt so far. Any passion that was building between Rashid and I is lost and he removes his hands. Instead he invites me sit beside him and he offers me some food. I obey and sit close enough to him so that his guests believe us to be engaged in intimacy. It would be a mistake for me to embarrass him in front of his guests.

I take a quick look across at Leena and see a young man has replaced the Sultan. From his looks I suspect he is one of the Sultan's sons. I instantly realise she won't be sleeping in the harem tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 13:

Leena returns to the harem as we are having our morning bathe in the pools. She is looking very contented and when I ask if she is alright she smiles and says she had a wonderful time.

Later on Tengo calls us both to his office and hands us a djellaba to put on and escorts us across the compound to the dining room. The room is empty and Tengo makes us stand and wait. A short while later Rashid enters and allows us to sit down.

"You performance last night is a credit to Wadi Halaf. My guests were very pleased with you. The Sultan and his son were particularly pleased with you, Leena, and has ordered that you perform at the Royal palace once the current war is over. If you continue to please the Sultan you may be fortunate enough to become a concubine to his son. That would be a high honour for an infidel slave. I am pleased with both of you and you shall each receive a reward."

He leaves the room without further ceremony and Leena and I are escorted back to the harem. Leena is excited at the prospect of being a royal concubine. As we walk across the compound I can't help but notice the number of soldiers on duty and that the ancient cannon mounted on the towers are being replaced with modern pieces of artillery. Clearly Rashid is expecting Wadi Halaf to be in the war zone.

Back inside the harem we return to our duties and the threat of war recedes into the back of our minds. Locked away in our private world we receive no news from the outside and I haven't even been allowed to write to Amy.

Later, Leena and I learn of the rewards Rashid has given us. Leena is given a beautiful jewelled necklace. My reward is that my request for the girls' mothers who live in the barracks to see their daughters more often has been granted and, to my delight, I may now write to Amy once a month.

Over the following three months we settle into a routine which keeps Rashid's wives content and the girls in my charge happy. Sophie and Amelie are being given lessons in Arabic and the younger girls receive instruction in reading and writing. The visits by the mothers living in the barracks occur as promised, which has helped settle some of the younger girls. Leena is the only one of us who leaves Wadi Halaf regularly and I think it is only a matter of time before she is moved to the royal harem as a concubine of her prince. I haven't received a letter from Amy yet although I've written three times. Tengo tells me the ongoing war is making communication with the outside world difficult as few foreign ships are visiting Salé.

Jinan reminds me a lot of Rebecca. She's always going where she shouldn't and getting into trouble. Somehow she manages to avoid being on the wrong end of Tengo's whip, which unfortunately not all the other girls have succeeded in doing. Jinan has taken to being my constant companion when she's not working and I've come to enjoy her company. She has a very enquiring mind and one day asks me to explain the erotic murals in the corridor leading to the pools.

Even though she is only 10 years old I know she has seen enough of harem life to guess the meaning of most of them. So I make my first attempt at being a mother and explain the meaning of the murals.

Afterwards we go for a swim in the pools. I've also discovered Jinan is a good source of gossip about Rashid's wives. None of the wives get on with each other and whereas Jasmina, Karida and I used to gang together to manipulate Hassan, Rashid's wives are too busy fighting among themselves. Jinan also tells me Tuesday's baby is due about the same time as mine.

Jamilah continues to make regular checks on my pregnancy and tells me everything is fine. Only another couple of weeks before I'm due to give birth and I'm a little nervous. Tuesday is constantly seeking attention because of her pregnancy and anyone would think she was the only woman in the world about to give birth. While I'm expected to carry on with my normal work, Tuesday has every care and attention given to her.

A week later and Tuesday goes into labour. Half the harem is rushing about attending to her increasingly crazy demands. Jamilah and three of the other older women are acting as midwives and in constant attendance as Tuesday starts what looks like being a long labour.

I'm excused work as I'm very close to my time. I decide to go for a swim in the pools to ease my ever present aches and pains. Jinan has been assigned to keep watch on me and joins me in the pools. We spend an hour gently swimming. As I climb out of the pool I suddenly feel a pain and look down between my legs to see a pool of liquid. My waters have broken. My baby is coming! I look at Jinan who seems uncertain what to do. She asks whether she should fetch someone, but I know Jamilah cannot leave Tuesday. A slave's needs will always be second to those of her master or mistress.

I ask Jinan to help me onto one of the cushions by the pool and to hold my hand. She must be very worried but bravely does as I ask. I've been present at a few births before so know what is about to happen. Having it happen to you though is something entirely different. I find a comfortable position and with Jinan's help go through numerous and increasingly frequent contractions. After many contractions I feel my baby start to move. It is a mercifully short birth and in less than two hours since my waters broke I'm holding my darling daughter to my breast. Jinan is busy helping clean up and attending to my needs. She is so proud, as am I, of what she's done to help.

"What are you going to call her?", Jinan asks.

"Nadia", I reply, although I'm not certain I'm allowed to name my own baby.

After a hour's rest we decide we had better take Nadia back to the dormitory and place her in the cradle that has been readied next to my bed. I hope the girls are prepared for a few sleepless nights. Everyone is still too busy fussing over Tuesday to notice our return to the dormitory and I lay down to sleep.

I wake to find six of the girls peering at Nadia and making cooing noises. Nadia is fast asleep and doesn't seem to mind the fuss. Leena informs me that Tuesday has given birth to a fine healthy boy who is to be named Rashid after his father. I slip in and out of sleep for the next few hours and when I wake I find Jamilah sat on the end of my bed holding a bowl of food for me.

She checks both me and Nadia and is satisfied we are fit and healthy. Jinan has already told her and the other girls about the birth, and in doing so the pair of us have become something of a legend in the harem.

Jamilah orders me to take it easy for the next week but, as I soon find out, Nadia has other ideas. Nadia is determined to be fed every four hours, day or night. But none of the girls complain because once I've fed Nadia she is quiet and contented. Unlike young Rashid who is apparently driving his mother to distraction. Adara and Layla have now been assigned to look after Rashid day and night and are only to disturb Tuesday when it is time for his feed. Layla later told me that it had even been suggested that I should feed Rashid, but Jamilah was adamant that was not going to be allowed.

So once again we settle into a new routine and life in the harem goes on. We are blissfully unaware of the events happening barely ten miles from Wadi Halaf.


	14. Chapter 14

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 14:

What none of us the harem knew was that the war was about to descend on Wadi Halaf. Although the Sultan's army had marched south-east towards the Berber strongholds in the foothills of the Atlas mountains, the generals had not protected the army's flanks very well. The Berber are among the finest mounted warriors in the world, and can move swiftly to strike at an enemy's weak spots and escape before reinforcements can arrive. The Berbers' only problem is that they always fight as individual tribes and at times may fight each other rather than the Sultan's army. Several large bands of Berber have moved behind the Sultan's army and are attacking supply wagons and small isolated groups of soldiers.

One such band captured a neighbouring fort only two days ago and massacred all the defenders. The Berber raiders may now head towards Wadi Halaf. At least that is what Tengo informs us.

Rashid may be a crafty politician, but he lacks the military genius of Hassan. Wadi Halaf is well defended, but Rashid loses his nerve. He orders for an evacuation to Salé. Everyone is ordered to be ready to leave on foot in four hours time.

But neither Tuesday nor I are in a fit state to walk all the way to Salé. It is too soon after giving birth for us to risk almost certain serious injury from walking that distance. So arrangements are made for Tuesday and I to remain behind with our babies. Jamilah, and Jinan have also volunteered to stay, and Tengo has been ordered to remain and protect us. I know only too well that his protection includes instructions to kill us if necessary to prevent us from being ravished by the Berber.

If the Berber don't pass this way, or they ignore the empty fort, we will be safe. But if they enter Wadi Halaf in any number, then I don't doubt for a minute that Tengo will carry out his orders to kill us.

Leena and several of the other girls want to stay with us. I thank them for their offer but tell them they are only adding to our danger by staying. I have no intention of waiting meekly by while Tengo carries out his gruesome orders. At the right moment I plan on taking Jamilah, Jinan and Nadia to a hiding place I know in the harem. If Tuesday wants to follow, then fine, but any sign of trouble from her and I won't hesitate to do what is necessary to protect Nadia.

By mid afternoon we are the sole occupants of Wadi Halaf. Tengo orders us into the harem and locks the door. We have enough food for three weeks and if we are quiet and don't light any lamps at night, anyone passing by will think the harem is empty. Our weak spot is the central garden. As we discovered last year, an attack over the harem roof enables an enemy to drop into the garden and gain access to the whole harem.

We wait patiently and have a very nervous night. Fortunately I find Nadia's demands to be fed every few hours take my mind of our predicament. We try to keep to our routine and when it is light enough we all go to the pools for a swim. I don't think Tuesday has been up so early in the morning before, but she seems to be coping. Tengo spends most of his time in his office and only checks on us every few hours.

It is mid-morning when we hear what sounds like thunder. But I know it isn't. The last time I heard that sound I was standing on the tower by the gate watching 200 mounted Berber charging towards me. I quickly gather Jamilah and the girls and take them through a small door at the back of the pools.

"This way, Mistress," I say to Tuesday.

"Minnah. My name is Minnah. You should call me Minnah," comes the reply from an extremely frightened woman.

One of the advantages of being trained to manage the harem's upkeep is I get to know what's behind all the doors that aren't normally used. This door goes down some steps into a room underneath the pools where all the pipes that keep the water in the pools circulating are located. A'isha had first shown me the room nine months ago when she was instructing me on being housekeeper of Wadi Halif.

The room is long and narrow and light comes through thick glass tiles in the ceiling which are part of the floor around the pools. All the women in the harem must have walked on the tiles hundreds of times without realising what they were. From above they just look like the ordinary floor tiles.

We make ourselves comfortable. After a while I hear Tengo's footsteps as he comes looking for us. He sees we are not in the pools so heads off towards the dormitories. The sound of the water makes it difficult to hear what is happening outside. We wait quietly for half an hour during which time we hear Tengo running, softly calling our names so as not to be heard by anyone outside.

Another hour passes and we hear nothing. Suddenly little Rashid starts to cry and Minnah tries to quieten him. His crying starts Nadia off and both Minnah and I frantically try to calm them by placing them to our breasts in the hope it is just hunger. But it's too late. The crying has been heard and I can hear footsteps above us.

The door to our hiding place opens and the light from the open door silhouettes a man at the top of the stairs. I can see he is carrying a scimitar and it appears to be dripping blood. Whether it is Tengo or a Berber doesn't matter, our fate will be the same. I hand Nadia to Jinan and grab the handle of a brush lying in the corner. I know the three foot piece of wood in my hands makes me look as menacing as a dead sheep to the tall man with a sword. But I'm not going to allow this man to kill me or my baby without a fight. I don't doubt that the rest of my life can be measured in seconds.

I advance on the man who is now walking down the stairs. He raises his sword and with a gentle sweeping flick sends my brush handle flying from my hand and skittering across the floor. I stand there defenceless and can no longer control my emotions as I look into the man's eyes.

I suddenly feel the overwhelming need to hold my baby. "Jinan, please will you bring Nadia here," I say through my tears.

Which is all I had time to say before Hassan's mouth finds mine and we are locked in a deep and passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Legacy of the Bloodhound, Part 15: 

_Zakiyah Nassar,  
>on board the Zumorrod, heading for Casablanca,<br>Morocco_

Miss Amy Trevelyne,  
>Dovecote Farm,<br>Quincy,  
>Massachusetts, America<p>

1 November 1807

My dearest Amy,

I'm so glad I found your letters in Tengo's office with all your news of Boston. I don't know why he never gave them to me, but he is no longer alive to ask. I can only hope you'll receive all my letters, including the one I posted from Salé last week. I'm so glad Abdul and Karida are happily married. I'm only sorry I missed their wedding but I've had so little news reach me since I left Boston.

Anyway, I'm captain of the _Zumorrod_ once more and heading south to Casablanca under full sail. It is less than two weeks since Hassan rescued me and while we would have loved to settle down at Wadi Halaf, the civil war is still raging around us. Hassan is still an outlaw, and I'm still Rashid's slave under Moroccan law, so we have decided to slip out of Morocco and try our luck elsewhere. I don't know if we'll ever be able to return. Not that we'll be poor. Hassan has managed to smuggle enough gold and jewels into the hold to keep us all comfortably off for the foreseeable future.

On board with Hassan and I are Jasmina, Najeeba (who's now three month's pregnant) and Jasmina's son Kamal, Sahlah and her son Jalal, and of course my beautiful Nadia. Looking after me in my cabin is young Jinan who also takes care of Nadia while I'm on watch. And our journey wouldn't be complete without Jamilah and Samed. Minnah and her son are now safely back with the rest of Rashid's wives and the odalisques in a harem in Salé.

We had hoped to bring Leena with us, but the Sultan's son has already taken her into the royal harem in Fez. Hassan tells me that Helen and her husband are also well and are safe in a mountain fortress deep in the Atlas mountains.

As we sit eating our evening meal I gradually learn all the news I've missed while I've been locked up in the harem. The crew of the _Estremadura_ showed the extent of their loyalty to Eduardo Pardal by handing him over to Rashid for the reward shortly after I'd returned to Morocco. No-one knows for certain what became of Pardal but he hasn't been seen or heard of since.

Hassan has left the choice of our destination to me but we both agree it needs to be a long way from here. We are heading to Casablanca for supplies so we can make a very long journey to the far side of the world.

Take care and with all my love,

Your dearest friend,

Zakiyah.

[The end?]


End file.
